Change of life
by claudiahl1
Summary: In the midle of the chaos Bonnie would make a decision that she will regret FOREVER. Give this  atry not good at summaries. Bonnie/Damon/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

For bonnie her mother came back only to cause problems , when bonnie asked her mother why she came back she said :

´´ I have already spent a lot of time worrying about her own problems and herself it's time to think in other person specially in my family ''.

Bonnie didn´t believe what she was saying at all, there was something that wasn't right in that answer.

And she was right.

One day bonnie came back home tired hours earlier all the gang had fought against new vampires who came to town, she was tired of having all the responsibility on her shoulders , and once again she had found her mother drunk lying on the floor of the living room with thousands of empty bottles around her, god she wanted to cry her life couldn´t be this messed up , it turned out that her mother wasn't the only one with alcohol problems , but she had to stay strong so instead she closed the door hard so that her mother could hear the noise and get up , and it worked .

Hearing the door close her mother got up and went straight to her daughter and started to Insult her and yell at her telling that she a selfish person because she wouldn't look for her when she wasn't home she wouldn´t try to find her and she wouldn't try to know about her she just didn't care about her . Bonnie couldn't believe it after she made it very clear that she doesn't wanted to know anything about her by abandoning her when she was a child.

And bonnie being the little spit fire that she was burst out telling her how she dared to stand up in front of her saying all that bullshit.

That the beginning of the discussion that would bring consequences she would remember forever and would make her life fall apart completely .


	2. Chapter 2

''ME a selfish person, c´mon mother!'' Bonnie said.

´´ Of course I am talking about you, Bennett '' her mother yell at her like If it was the most obvious thing in the world ´´.

Bonnie couldn´t take it anymore and burst out saying: Are you serious? how could I be selfish it's obvious that you don't know me at all after all I do for this town ,you are calling me selfish because I didn't look out for you ,after you abandon me and make very clear you wanted nothing to do with your own daughter ! ´´.

''That I wanted nothing to do with you doesn't mean I didn't wanted you looking for me!''. Her mother said.

_How does she dare to say all of that_? Bonnie thought.

''You know what stupid bitch get out of this house before I end up doing something I will regret later and never come back I don't know why I give you the opportunity to explain yourself and even let you stay here . Get out, now! Bonnie yells in her face

The only bitch here is you little pathetic witch and I am staying here is not your house and besides Who are you to tell me what to do?, you are nothing and you would stay like that forever ,and what you do for this freaking town is crap,, you are just making the situation worst I have been seeing what you have been doing for most of the time protecting your friends and all that bullshit Do you think they care about you?, well sorry for disappointing you _honey_, but the truth is, that they are only using you ,all of them including your so called best friends so open your eyes _sweetheart_ because they are going to make you suffer anytime soon! . Hearing those words made bonnie cry it doesn't matter that she wasn't in her life for most of the time or that she just met this woman but knowing that it was her mother and that she was insulting her like that , really hurt her .

Clearly the _bitch_ wasn't leaving any time soon so Bonnie took advantage that her mother was drunk to use her magic and kick her out of the house.

Bonnie could hear her mother trough the door shouting something that she really didn't care anymore she couldn't stop crying and the woman out of her house wouldn't stop shouting.

So went to her bedroom shut the door and cry until she fell asleep.

..BB

The next day she woke up , not feeling any better.

She took a quick shower and got ready for school. In the middle of the road while she was driving she realizes that she forgot her cell phone at home but she couldn't do anything about it because it was already late.

She didn't saw Elena or Caroline all day and didn't find them in the classes they have together.

That make her wonder where they could be and why they didn't told her and then she remembered that she didn´t have her cell phone she supposed that they leaved her a message telling where they are and she decided that she would read I when she get home .

Thinking about her two best friend made her realize how wrong her so called _mother_ was. Her two best friends both of them were family to her and have been supporting her since she could remember.

They met when they were children and had been inseparable since then. She didn't think she could have been able to resist all she has been trough without them she loved them whole heartedly loved them.

And they really care about her besides what best friend are for? .They understood her completely, she just really love them.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore they were another subject.

Sure they weren't friends but trough the months they were trying to be at their best behavior with each other well at least with Damon with Stefan there was no problem at all.

If they were going to team up to beat Klaus at least they have to be at good terms.

With Jeremy was a bit difficult after their relationship ended they barely talk to another , Bonnie was still hurt because of it but she ended up forgiving him after all she knows him since he was in diapers and at this moment they were trying to be the way they were before all of that happened and they did a good progress .

Well she realizes that she couldn't ask for more she had good friends and that's all her mother want going to mess with her .

When she got home she went straight to her room to check her phone .

And she was right Elena had leaved her a message telling her to meet her at the boarding house.

Bonnie took something to eat and headed out of her house with her grimore in hand , she take the grimore with her to all the meetings at the boarding house in case her friends needed her magic .

She parked her car in the driveway of the boarding house and made her way to the door it was already open so she just went straight to the living room there was nobody in there.

She wait a moment thinking that maybe Stefan or Damon would appear somewhere to tell her why she was the only one in there.

After 5 minutes she decide that maybe they were at the library , in her way she heard voices she could recognize so she guessed she was right all of her friend were speaking with each other they seemed concerned about something nobody noticed her arrival so she decided to say something .

´´ Hi ….. What is so important that you guys wanted me to be here as soon as possible '' she said.

At the sound of her voice every head in the room turned to her. Looking at her slightly annoyed about something.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 ...plz review let me know what you thought about it . :)<p> 


End file.
